


Bonfire Nights

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Changed Orbit [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Allspark Mikaela Banes, Alternate Universe, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Written for the current tf_rare_pairing October 2018 challenge, using the promptBonfire.Set sometime after my fic, Changed Orbit, in my Allspark!Mikaela AU.





	Bonfire Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the current tf_rare_pairing October 2018 challenge, using the prompt _Bonfire_.
> 
>  
> 
> Set sometime after my fic, Changed Orbit, in my Allspark!Mikaela AU.

Mikaela stood at the edge of the bonfire that the guys had put together with help from Jazz and a few of the other Bots that he could get to help them.

More like blackmail if you asked her, Mikaela noted dryly in amusement and felt his answering amusement through their bond. But that was there neither here nor there as everyone else milled around them.

The heat of the fire felt great against her skin, which had started to itch something fierce recently. But she wouldn't let that distract her from enjoying this rare night where she felt that others wouldn't judge her if she chose to shed her human appearance.

Did the AllSpark ever have a molting period back on Cybertron? Mikaela wondered idly, watching as Epps and another soldier chased each other through the dancing shadows of the bonfire. 

That was something she wanted to ask Ratchet. Or ask him and Optimus together since according to AllSpark, Primes worked closely with it if the fractured memories it shared with her held any truth.

It could wait though, Mikaela decided because first, she wanted to enjoy the rare feeling of the fire's heat against her skin.

 

Later though, in their shared quarters, she would lay naked on top of Jazz's chassis and chase the fading heat of the bonfire along the lines of his armored plates.


End file.
